Kelx (Toa Hydros)
Kelx is a mutant Skrall from Bara Magna and a member of the Gatherers. Biography Originally nameless, Kelx lived in a mountainous area of Bota Magna with the rest of the Rock Tribe, which was governed by the Element Lord of Rock. Kelx later served as a soldier who fought for the Rock Tribe during the Core War of Spherus Magna. After the planet broke apart, Kelx and many others were stranded on Bara Magna. Later, after the Skrall were cut off from their homeland, Kelx and the others of his kind were driven south by the fearsome Baterra. Kelx eventually became one of Tuma's best warriors, earning him both a name and a job as the leader Skrall's bodyguard. This changed, however, when Kelx was sent to claim an oasis the Water Tribe had wished to command. He fought a Glatorian named Nepzek and, despite his skill, lost. Outraged, Tuma ordered Kelx banished from Roxtus as an example to the other Skrall. Mutation During his brief time in exile, Kelx was discovered by the Bone Hunter Zaz and his band, who abducted him, and dragged him before their master, an elite Skrall named Skirvex. Wishing to experiment with his new supply of Energized Protodermis, Skirvex had Kelx bathed in the liquid, which resulted in him mutating into a new form. However, the effects of the transformation rendered Kelx unconscious, though he eventually recovered, and in a fit of rage, rampaged through Skirvex's fortress, injuring Jarzek in the process. Gatherers Eventually, he located Skirvex and his adviser, Rekax, and attempted to attack them, though was forced back when Skirvex utilized his shadow powers on him. Though defiant at first, Kelx was eventually tricked by Skirvex into believing Tuma had been behind his transformation,and convinced him to join the Gatherers and work for him in order ot enact his revenge against Tuma. Kelx then began capturing Skrall and Glatorian for Skirvex in order to aid his plans. While his activities in the wastelands following his alliance are unclear, Skrall operating in the desert began reporting sightings of the now mutated Kelx stalking the Bara Magna wastelands. Recently, Kelx was sent with Sceptiez, Zaz and his Bone Hunter band to capture the Skrall Verex and his companions Ranzesk and Drex. After capturing his Agori companions, Kelx confronted Verex, and threatened to kill Ranzesk if he didn't surrender. Later, he was seen at the Gatherers' fortress inspecting a trio of newly captured warriors with Skirvex when Flardrek, Raznesk and Drex were caught attempting a breakout, prompting Skirvext order Inzek to return them to their cells. Abilities & Traits Much like the other Skrall, Kelx is arrogant and somewhat over confident. While a skilled warrior, he isn't much of an intellectual, preferring to charge in and batter his foes into submission as opposed to coming up with complex strategies. He is also a master of holding a grudge; Kelx hates Tuma for banishing him, and hates Glatorian Nepzek even more for defeating him. Like all Skrall, Kelx is an experienced warrior. His skills, however, are considerably greater than most of his kind, as he was able to earn himself a name, which was bestowed upon him by Tuma himself. What happened to Kelx out in the wastelands is currently unknown. In addition to altering his physical appearance, it also seems to have made him much more powerful. Kelx now wields strength and durability that far exceeds that of any soldier-class Skrall. Tools Kelx wields a standard issue Skrall sword equipped with a Thornax Launcher. He also used a bladed shield that can rotate at high speeds to achieve a buzz saw-like effect. It can also withstand a Thornax explosion from close-range. Alternate Versions *Kelx Trivia *Kelx was inspired by a MOC of the same name, originally created by user Makuta Kaper. *Kelx's personality was inspired by Wolf, a villain from the animated Disney series Gargoyles. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Skrall Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Hydros Category:Rock Tribe